What We Want
by Jegrde
Summary: Morgan's wedding turns into a nightmare, not only for the love sick Reid, but for the whole team. Reid Kidnapping! Prequel to What We Need. Look out for Morgan's Epic driving and Reid's dying thoughts! Second story; What We Need is currently out! Suggested reading this first as spoilers are in WWN. Inside summary for more details. JEG
1. Wedding Date

What We Want; Chapter 1

████████ **Wedding Date ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTER, NOR THE SERIES THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

Morgan's getting married and Reid is a little more than flabbergast. Reid denies everything until the last hour of the wedding, but he finally accepts his unlikely one sided crush. How will he cope being a best man at the wedding? Is there prospect of stealing Derek away from the bride? Honeymoon or not, crime doesn't wait for love ceremonies as what was supposed to be a happy day turns into the team's next case. Reidnapping.

████████ **Story ████████**

Reid hesitated as he approached the church's entrance, the double doors intimidating his lanky frame. He was dressed in a suit; a real suit, not the dorky fashioned stlye he preffered. Feeling awkward already, his semi long hair fell in wisps, hiding the sheen of his nerves and the likely regrettible act he was about to perform.

Derek was an _hour_ away from marring and the pit of his stomach said to do something, anything. He had been harbouring feelings for the man. He couldn't recall what had exactly made him realize it, but just as he was about to lose his one sided crush to a woman, he bolted with newfound strength.

He had rounded the building from where the groom's best men were preparing to stand on duty. Morgan was somewhere inside the hall were the ceremony would be held. Reid stumbled inside, unsure of what he'd actually do.

People were just barely showing up for the big day, or to Reid, the last of his hopes. His dishevelled appearance went unnoticed by the people scurring around to provide the finishing touches; perking up the flowers, lining the run way, the music dimly playing for filler. He pressed past the doorman who greeted him with almost no confirmation he was there. He had an urgent feeling, if he could just find Morgan, things would be alright.

Reid paused, his breathing a little shaky. His eyes traveled around the walls and the decorations. The distinct smell of fresh flowers. He faltered. He was too late, looking around him there was too much invested, there was _no way _Morgan would stop his wedding now. For who, a guy like him?

Homosexual relationships hardly went so smoothly, especially when the guy you liked was a skirt chasing, woman loving, sexy flirt. He exhaled as his breathing started to even out from his dashing. _What was he doing_?

"Reid, my man, you're early!" the voice echoed in his head. He perked and turned to the person of interest. He mustered a smile, "Morgan, you're not getting cold feet?" He was _horrible_ to even secretly hope that was true.

Derek shook his head and laughed. Decked out in a very sleek black tux he was specially handsome, "_No chance_, I'd be an idiot to run away at this point. I love Rachel Spring, soon to be Rachel Morgan." The fact that Reid went silent passed Derek's attention, his mind all too excited about the next couple of hours, or even better, the next few days of their honeymoon.

Reid had to bite his tongue to stop himself from bitterly muttering about the low percentage marriages that lasted beyond one year. He'd keep that to himself. A shred of hope to get him past his best friend's wedding.

"They- they say that at a wedding, if you throw rice it's suppose to disperse evil spirits, however they had to stop doing so when they found out birds were eating the rice and exploding. It's determined they're unable to digest the… ah, never mind…"

Morgan chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "I know Reid, I know… Don't worry, no birds will explode for this ceremony, we're using white degradable confetti, if they miss any after cleaning, it'll be fine."

Reid offered a smile, although he didn't really _want_ to. Be happy for him, just be happy, he told himself. He certainly had a hard time making friends, he wouldn't let some questioning crush dispose of their relationship now. He'd get over it.

"Uhm, so, I was-," he corrected his higher pitched voice with a small cough. He couldn't let his friend know how guilty, _sad_, and disturbed he was by everything that was happening so fast.

"-Going to investigate the church. I read _somewhere_ that the cemetery behind here is home to Emily Ross, she was a famous film writer in her day. I was just checking in to see how things were going. I'll see you at the alter."

Derek nodded his head as one of the best mans did what he did best, fill his noggin with details of secondary information. He himself hadn't heard of Emily Ross, but if Reid was a fan it could very well be a documentary film artist he was going to go greet. "Thanks Reid, you're a good friend," he called after the quick and clumsy escaping figure. He prayed to the big man above that Reid would be alright standing in front of all the people that would show.

Pray that he wouldn't fidget, wouldn't knock over a pedestal of white flower. Please, heaven forbid, he suddenly starts talking in the middle of his speach about his statistics.

A grin crossed on Morgan's face as he could especially see that last one happening. The kid just couldn't keep quiet for longer than half an hour and tended to ramble when nervous.

Reid mentally apologized to the owner of the tombstone as he rested against it. His legs felt a little weak. He was a _good friend_? No, a good friend wouldn't feel this way at a wedding. He lied swiftly back there, Emily Ross was actually buried in England, although he did respect her films.

He sighed and tried to sort through his mangled thoughts and trails of logic. If he had seen the signs, felt this heart ache sooner. He'd never have to give his best friend away to a woman, in truth, he hardly knew or liked. He wanted to sob at the hopeless position he was in.

Morgan; not only his best friend, but his co worker, a man, a woman loving, and definitely not gay, crush.

"Yer not part of the wedden?" a voice disturbed Reid's mourning.

He jumped a little and turned on his dress shoe heel. He barely tripped over the extended toe room he wasn't used to, quickly trying to cover up his fumble. "Yes, actually…" he patted the sleeves to his tux and then tucked the rebelling hair behind his ear.

"I'm one of the best men," he offered a fake and awkward chuckle, " best men were traditionally used more as social status symbols. Another status sybmol in some countries, the wealth and power were judged by the weight of a person. If you were obese then you would be considered wealthy because of the appearance of being well fed.-"

"-Of course, a lot of people didn't understand that some health properties prevent their digestive systems to fully decipher the difference to good and bad chemicals in food. This usually caused them to gain weight regardless the amount of consumption. Today we keep the tradition if only for ring bearers.-"

"-The words ring barer actually comes from a Greek word, bringers of binding, like good will or hope. It's used mostly when referring to the gods, but you look like you could care less about this…" he finished a little more disheartened.

The grey bearded man covered in dirt shook his head, "nope." Reid felt himself blush just the slightest that he had nearly bombarded a stranger with his rants. "I, get that a lot actually…" he replied a little uneasy that the man leaning on a shovel continued to stare at him.

"Well, I should maybe, be getting back now… nice meeting you." he offered hearing the man hum equally uninterested that he was leaving as he was to know about ring bearers.

Spencer was mentally berating his actions as he stumbled back towards the church. Why? Why did he open his mouth on reflex? He liked the fact that he was resourceful, knowledgeable, useful. The fact that he sometimes couldn't control the verbal lessons from leaving his mouth on occasion was certainly troublesome. Especially when it gave him away to his teammates or caused more embarrassment than what he was trying to originally cover up.

His brooding was knocked out of his head with a heavy crash to his skull. His eyes bulged and his mouth gaped in surprise as he hit the ground. He clutched his hammering head where he was hit and groaned. It hurt, like hell, like someone had hit him with a shovel. He wasn't sure, he couldn't remember what exactly hit him, but there were feet dressed in leather shoes blurred in his vision now. Dress shoes sure didn't fit a grave digger. Someone standing over him? It was all he could concentrate on before he blacked out.

…

Derek looked nervously as his bride elegantly strolled down the isle. His eyes were fixed on his to be wife's beauty, but his mind was racing as to why, why Spencer Reid was late. The boy genius who was in a way, never late, unless something happened. He glanced to the men standing at his side, to his co workers on the bench, to the woman he was about to marry step in front of him. He had half a mind to put the wedding on hold for just a moment, a moment long enough for that geeky, long haired kid to stumble to his side and support his marriage. He did support this, right?

"Dearly beloved!" he acknowledged the priest announce to the audience, to his wife in waiting, to him. He glanced at the side exits, to the double church doors. Where was he? "Derek Morgan, do you take Rachel Spring, to treasure her in sickness and in health, to be your wife?"

Spencer would come, he wouldn't leave with out saying anything. He wouldn't. Derek realized it was his turn to speak, his vows, his wedding, they wouldn't wait. "I…" he paused, the last seconds draining, no more time to stall for his friend to arrive and be a part of this, of his wedding. "… I," he began again knowing what he had to do.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

Harhar! Finally I'm working my nerve to try an ongoing story. I posted a oneshot, turned out alright. Hope this interests you if you read and liked it. I admit, this next chapter might have you throwing things at me, but the ending is one you wont want to miss!

**Love your Jeggy**


	2. Buried Alive By Love

What We Want; Chapter 2

████████ **Buried alive by love ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTER, NOR THE SERIES THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

Reid moaned in agony. His head pounded, _thundered_ with sharp pain to the entire back side of his skull. He dared not move, not until the ringing in his ears stopped. Until the blinding spot of light under his eye lids faded. At least he was lying on something comfortable, soft, fitting, like a couch.

He blinked a few times, the bright spots started to disappear, but nothing reformed in their place, only darkness. Had he slept the entire day away? Last he remembered it was nearly noon. He was getting ready, ready for, something he didn't want to.

That's right, Derek's wedding. Derek's wedding was this afternoon and he missed it? He missed it, but only because something, someone hit him. He remembered seeing shoes, or were they boots? It was fuzzy and then there was nothing. So how did he end up on someone's couch? Bed? No, it wasn't that either.

Reid lifted his arm, the urge to touch his head an examine the wound persuaded over his confusion. It's when he noticed something he had yet to realize. There was something soft _above_ him?

That didn't make any sense, no one was sitting on him. He groaned as he tried to pull himself together again. Derek's wedding. Graveyard. Old man with shovel. Hit over the head. Spencer frowned, he concluded that wasn't a very good time line of events.

Again he shuffled around, he was becoming more aware, like how dark it was even if it were night. That what he was lying on felt silky smooth, but had a mahogany wood worker's shop smell. Could be an old fashioned couch? Oh god let it be an old fashioned couch.

He felt his breath hitch as his elbow once again hit against something. Oh god, oh god. His hands reached and searched around him finding an enclosed space with fabric walls and ceiling.

"Help?" he squeaked, his voice strained. It wasn't because of the dreadful darkness, the feeling of being trapped in an enclosed small space, wasn't even the fact that he had been assaulted that scared him. Nope, they sure helped that mind numbing doom feeling, but there was another thing he feared more than what he was dealing with.

What terrified him the most were his thoughts. The thought of what he was in and the natural destination it had in store for him. The meaning of this type of furniture, the type you burry deep with in the ground. That was, if he wasn't already swallowed up by the earth.

"Help…" he managed to voice just under a squeal. "Help!" this time he managed a yielding cry. "Someone help me!" he roared, hands pounding against the walls all around him. Clanking and rattling echoed his knocking. He could picture a metal chain wrapped tightly around the lid, tied together with a lock.

He started to hyper ventilate. He was above ground. He had hope! Chains don't rattle if there is dirt pressed against it. "Help! Help!" he kicked and screamed at his confinement. Tears were welling into the corner of his eyes. No, no, this wasn't how it was supposed to be!

"Let me out!" he snapped, his entire body tumbling and struggling around inside. He nearly bit his tongue when the casket lurched to his right and fell off it's support. He panicked, with his luck he might have just rolled himself into his own grave. He shuddered almost unable to stand the unknown.

He heard the chain rattle against what he could only assume to be a hard cement floor. Yes, yes, oh, thank god, yes. "Help…" he sobbed almost certain no one would hear him, rolling over to adjust to the new position of the upside down coffin.

"What the hell's happen'in here?"

Spencer went still. He couldn't remember who had hit him. Logically he'd blame the dirty man with the shovel, the one who had the same voice as the man now in the room with him. He felt his heart nearly stop only to beat a thousand times a second to make up for it. He was sweating from his struggle and fear. He whimpered afraid that his captive would make haste knowing he would cause a ruckus to be discovered.

He tried to calm his heart and listen to the heavy foot steps the man made, boots, heavy boots. He frowned a moment. When he blacked out, there were black shoes. Shoes, that lacked a lot of dirt on them.

"Help!" He was positive the shoes he saw were sleek black dress shoes now. He knew there was no way for them to belong to the digger. "Help, please, help…" he clawed at the inside of the coffin.

There was silence for a moment and Reid was petrified that the man had passed him by with out hearing. He was told otherwise as a light flickered on around him, the coffin opening a crack for him to barely see out of. He took in a deep breath, his mind slightly comforted by the little airway and visual he now had.

"What are you do'in kid?"

Reid smiled with utter relief. "D-dave, right?" he called through the crack as the friendly bearded face drew closer to inspect what on earth was going on. He knew he was right, not many people embroidered other's names onto blue jumpsuits.

"Dave, Dave, someone locked me inside the coffin, I- I need you to go and get help, okay? I need you to go look for Hotch, or the groom! The Groom in the wedding I'm missing, you have to go tell them where I am, do you understand?" He paused to listen as the older man scuffled.

"Pranks ye kids play these days, hold on, I'll get you outta there in a sec…"

Spencer tensed. "N-no, listen to me. It's not a prank, I was attacked and kidnapped, I need you to go and tell my friends where I am. If you stay here there's a chance that the person who did this will come back and see you. Just go tell Morgan, or anybody from the FBI where you found me, a coffin isn't easy to move-"

"You're right," a higher pitched voice than the grave digger's replied, followed by a heavy sound of something hitting the floor, "they're heavy."

"D-dave?" Reid was afraid to question, licking his lips nervously. He already knew, there was a large heap on the floor and some scrawny figure standing with a weapon in hand. It was hard to see clearly through the small crack. Reid jumped slightly when something hit the bottom, now roof, of the casket. It sounded thick, like a bat, not metallic like a shovel.

"W-when I don't show up to the wedding, they'll come looking for me. It's not too late to stop this." Reid offered trying to reason his way out of this.

"What do you know? Don't think I didn't see it. You were about to confess your feelings in hopes to run off together?"

"I- I wasn't!"

"You were! If the groom didn't stop you, you would have ran away with the bride. Do you have any idea how that feels for a groom!" The now assumed man sounded highly agitated.

"Uh-… I, I'm not following you…" this was starting to sound like it was personal?

"I've worked all my life watching people get married. When it was my turn, that slut ran away with some guy! Did you ever think about how the groom would have felt standing there? He'd stand there alone, people watching!"

"T-there's been a misunderstanding…" Reid begged trying to prove himself other wise.

"Shut up! People like _you_ don't _deserve_ anyone and should just _die_!"

Spencer winced at that. It was personal for this guy and now he sounded like he was about to leave. "I'm not like that guy, the one who took your wife away!" He regretted it the second it sank past his lips, it was a guess, but he was sure it was spot on. There was silence, no foot steps, no snarling reply until moments later.

"I don't believe you. Besides, you're too late, the wedding's over."

Spencer's stomach jumped up his throat. It was over? Everything was over, as in they all left? No one was here to save him, no one was wondering where he went to? Worst of all, he'd missed Derek's big day.

What would Morgan think of him? He balled his hands into fists. "You self centred…" he whispered only to hear the digger's body dragged to the side of the room. It shouldn't just end here.

"_I love the groom_…" he muttered it as he heard the other man starting to leave once more almost as if ignoring him. He shuddered with a sob before becoming irritated.

"Did you hear me? **I SAID, I LOVE THE GROOM, DAMNIT**!" he screamed as loud as he could, but the light shut off and a door clicked close. He was alone again. Himself, a coffin, and a body. Dave. He could be dead, or if he was lucky, just knocked out. He sniffled his emotions away best he could. How could such a happy day (one he knew wasn't really happy for him to begin with) turn into such a nightmare?

████████ **From the Author ████████**

I was a little surprised the by the number of people already alerted to this. I got excited and crammed in a little extra. I apologize if it's a little quick, it's very late. Thank you to those who have already or those who plan on reviewing.

**Love your Jeggy**


	3. Silent Bells

What We Want; Chapter 3

████████** Silent Bells ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

Morgan breathed, "_**I do**__."_

"And do you, Rachel Spring, take Derek Morgan to be your husband in sickness and in health?"

" I do."

"Then I pronounce you, Mrs Rachel and Mr. Derek Morgan."

Morgan took the next moment as his signal to kiss passionately with his new wife. _His future_. A woman he knew he loved, cared deeply for. The new couple smiled at each other, hand in hand, turning to the audience. On cue they all stood up to congratulate them.

The brides maids, and grooms men, along with the people among the front seats were first to exit. They'd be the group to see the couple off before they escaped to their get away vehicle, a sliver sports car that would carry them to the airport.

Morgan glanced once more at the doors, the people, searching for his friend. A nagging feeling was etching it's way deeper into his gut. He couldn't believe that Spencer had ditched his wedding. He felt hurt, _disappointed_, and almost disinterested in the after plans of his wedding. They planned on going for two weeks to Hawaii. Spa and resort. There would be dancing, celebrating, romancing, and intimacy. Now it all some how felt dampened.

The couple strolled quickly as the valet rolled up along side the building's double doors. White winter like flakes that reminded Derek of snow fell around them, their guests spreading the confetti into the air inside and out of the church. He hardly noticed specks collecting on his head and shoulders.

As they paused out side the car to hug the people closest to them, Derek approached the almost complete BAU team. With a less than happy expression he asked the question everyone else was wondering. "Where's Reid?"

Garcia, in a frilly spring like dress shook her head. "We haven't seen him since he mentioned he was heading here early to check up on you. We wanted to all come together, but I wonder if he made it here?" She exchanged glances with Hotch and the others. None of them had seen him since they arrived.

"No, he was here, I saw him, talked to him. He was going to go see some Emily's grave." Derek explained to the equally perplexed team. "It's not like Reid to leave without saying anything, you think something happened to him?" Aaron interjected. "I don't know Hotch, but something's not right here…" Morgan's worried eyes collided with contemplating ones.

"Derek, honey? Are you ready?"

Derek turned his attention to Rachel, her veil raised to reveal long and curly brown hair and dark eyes. Her lips were painted a luscious red that stood bold from her white attire. He noticed her bouquet had been thrown to her brides maids. Naturally she had noticed a man missing from her husband's company. She was a little displeased that Spencer, the co worker Derek worked with had been a no show. The people standing at the alter were left uneven and _her ideal _symmetrical ceremony had been foiled.

"Babe?"

Morgan looked from his wife to his boss, eyes pleading. "Go Derek, we'll look for him. You said he was going to visit Emily's grave?" Morgan nodded feeling a little better, "Yeah, Emily Ross? A movie producer, I think it was?"

Prentiss nodded, "We'll go ask the church about her, go on your honey moon, we can call you if something comes up. He might have just gotten lost" she offered. Although with the boy wonder and his memory, it wasn't likely.

"Thanks guys. I'll talk to you soon."

Prentiss smiled, "Don't forget about us when you're there, I want a souvenir." It was her way to usher the worried man along as his bride climbed into the passenger's seat. "As soon as you know, call me!" he almost ordered over his shoulder and sank into the driver's seat. The sports car rumbled to life and the car pulled away shortly after.

"Derek? If it's about your friend that didn't come-" Rachel tried to lighten the mood, but accidentally stepped on a land mine.

"He was there, something must have happened" Derek _defended_.

"What could be more important than a wedding, Derek? You said yourself he wasn't the type to stand still, maybe he changed his mind in being in the wedding?" she _countered_.

"Rachel, please. Reid's not like that. He said he'd be my best man, he wouldn't have gone back on his word. I have the team looking into it, they'll call me when they find out where he is."

As if that ended the conversation the car fell silent. Neither one of them were having a good ride to their destination. Derek seemed too focused on his friend and Rachel was irritated because of it. They'd make a quick stop at home to change before heading to the airport.

███ Space ███

"Garcia, I want you to try Reid's cell phone, see if he's answering," Hotch started the orders of action after the car was out of sight.

"Yes sir, right away!" Garcia instantly turned and started to dig through a large hand bag that rivalled her dress in colours. Her cell phone was in there somewhere.

"I'll go ask about this Emily Ross," David added, Aaron nodding in agreement.

It took Garcia only a few seconds to turn back around with a cringe, "out of range?"

"If he had turned it off it would have gone to voicemail…" Prentiss offered, her expression grim.

"Alright, let's check out the grounds, look for anything that _might _signal an **abduction**. Keep the possibilities open. Let's go."

███ Space ███

"Unzip me?" Rachel smiled, her back to her husband. Morgan smiled, stepping close to hug his wife. "I thought you'd never ask?" Rachel chuckled as she kissed her man. "Save that enthusiasm for Hawaii." Derek smirked as his thoughts were falling back into place, with his newly wedded life. "I have plenty for now and Hawaii" he flirted and pinched Rachel's butt to make her yelp and scurry away to change.

Watching her go he turned to look over their luggage. Everything he remembered packing was lined up in the hall of their apartment. They had moved in with each other about six months ago. He smiled contently at the picture frames that decorated the hall's table. The team, his wife, his old dog. They all were happily waiting to greet him as still frames. He sighed reminiscing, quickly noticing the red flashing light on the answering machine. He hadn't remembered a message before leaving this morning and curiously pushed the play button.

"_Two new messages_, Thursday, nine oh six am." With a loud beep it played, "Morgan? Are you there?" a nervous voice squeaked over the phone. Derek instantly recognized it to be Reid's. "No, I guess you're not, right… already at the church. Um, okay, I… you can probably just delete this then, I'm going to go there now too. I want to… let you know how I… uh, or rather that I'm-" **Beep.**

Morgan frowned, what was Reid doing talking to no one on his answering machine?

"Thursday, nine oh eight am." A second beep sounded, "Sorry about the first message, most answering machines have approximately one minute and thirty seconds to record a message before they cut out. I obviously went over it, uh, right, but I just wanted to say that I'm really excited about today… I'll, ah, I'll see you soon, kay? Bye. - Oh, this is Spencer by the way. Should have said that first. Okay, bye." **Beep.**

If he hadn't been so worried about his friend he would have laughed. Leave it to Reid to leave facts on his answering machine. He shook his head amused all the same at his nerdy buddy. He could be **too cute **with out realizing he was sometimes. He blinked as he felt he was missing something. Reid answered the phone a little nervous or edgy at first, then he seemed a little too calm for excitement. As if Spencer's excitement was detached or sad.

_Was Spencer really not happy about coming to his wedding?_

"Honey, are you almost ready?" The voice calling him out of his thoughts revealed he too still had to change. "Almost!" he quickly replied nearly whipping off his tux jacket. He flailed around to remove the constricting clothing to get to his jeans and shirt. He was half way to the bedroom to find his clothing when his wife caught him. "I'll be quick, make sure you have everything and I'll take it to the car." He pecked her forehead and escaped effortlessly from the playful glare that scolded his actions.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled, turning to see a wireless phone misplaced on the floor, avoiding stepping on it or kicking it at the last second. She picked it up noticing it was Morgan's. She bit her lip as she glanced at the open door to their bedroom. She carefully slid the device to 'off mode' and slipped it into the carry on bag. She wasn't going to let the device _control_ her honeymoon. A couple weeks with her delicious man in Hawaii came _first and foremost_.

"Alright, I'm ready" Derek announced and came out of the room with an excited smile on his face.

**████████ From the Author ████████**

Okay, okay, I know, I hate it too, Derek's a married man now. Don't worry, they haven't left to Hawaii yet! Reid just needs to be saved, chase after Morgan, confess his love before a few hours when their plane leaves, then help him file for a divorce. Easy! 8D I doubt it, but it's certainty not over yet! Next chapter the team will find out what happened to Reid... among other things, but will Reid actually be found with a sealed lipped Unsub? I'm not telling you either~!

**Love your Jeggy**


	4. Suspect

What We Want; Chapter 4

████████** Suspect ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

"Did you find anything?" Aaron's voice questioned towards David. He had been speaking with one of the guests that had spotted Reid, the elder woman that lived across from the Morgan's apartment.

"Yeah, turns out Emily Ross doesn't reside here. There's an Emily Rosetta, Thompson, Vermont, Gippin, and a Sheen. We should check those out just in case." he showed the small scribbled writing and land plot coordinates on a piece of paper to Aaron.

"Can't hurt. We're already searching the grounds for evidence of foul play."

Rossi looked up and around, spotting the girls not far away heading back towards them. "So what do you think?"

"I'm not sure what to think, but I hope it's nothing." Hotch answered, his attention up turning to meet the woman of their team. Garcia, JJ, and Emily strolled from the grass covered cemetery to report in. Neither of them were able to find anything remotely convincing that Reid might have been in a struggle.

"Now what?" JJ questioned crossing her arms. The small grid search proved pointless and the chances that Reid had wandered all the way to the back of the fenced in grave site was highly unlikely.

"We could try questioning the door man? He must have seen Reid leave, he could at least point us into the right direction." offered Prentiss.

"Alright, me and Rossi will go to the Emily graves listed here just to be sure. Prentiss and JJ, try to find the door man and find out what you can. Garcia, go with them, keep trying Reid's number just in case he comes back into range." Orders were given and they all dispersed forming two groups.

Garcia had pulled out her cell phone and hit redial on the dial pad. She listened while following the other two, her mind racing over the things that could have happened to her sweet little encyclopaedia.

Her eyes lit up, _stopping_ and almost _panicking_ as the phone _connected_. "**Guys, guys**!" she waved frantically at what she thought was Reid picking up, turning out to just be his voice answering message. Her expression instantly fell and she apologized, "false alarm, but he's back in range…"

The three females scouted the front of the building looking for the doorman. Granted the ceremony was over, the gentlemen that had greeted them earlier seemed to be absent. "Do you think he went home already?" JJ asked worriedly.

"It's possible," Prentiss replied.

"Isn't that him over there?" Garcia piped up spotting a man about the same size as Reid wearing a black suit and red tie.

The slender man seemed to be using a disposable brown paper towel to dry his hands, likely from using the rest room in the basement. The only other access other than the exits near the alter was a small door at the side of the building.

"Excuse us?" Prentiss' voice called to him, his interest perking when he spotted three lovely ladies approaching him. "Yes, love?" he replied gingerly with a little anticipation in his eyes unaware of the circumstances they were contacting him for.

"We're looking for our friend, Spencer Reid, do you recall seeing him?" Prentiss asked.

The man frowned as the topic shifted to a different male figure. "Not sure about it, what's he look like?"

"He's roughly a six foot walking impression of a dictionary and has long brown hair to just past his chin." JJ offered. "He also has chocolate eyes like a snickers bar," Garcia added with a delighted hum and Prentiss rolled her eyes at her choice of words.

"I think I remember him…" the man offered a little uncaring, JJ noted his attitude seemed a little agitated.

"Do you know where he was heading? Was he with anyone?"

"I remember he came a little earlier than scheduled for the grooms men and woman to arrive. I think he said something about visiting a grave before walking out. I had the early birds to greet, you know, the elderly people who think they're late if they're not the first ones here.

I wasn't paying much attention. I was in charge of the Bride's guest seating, you might want to try _Hector_ though. He seated the Groom's guests, should be inside helping with cleaning. He might remember seeing your friend."

"Yeah, okay, thanks. I didn't catch your name?"

"**Philip**."

"Alright, thanks for your time."

Philip huffed and excused himself.

"Rude much?" JJ muttered before they entered the church. Garcia flipped her phone open once more, this time trying a text message if he wasn't going to pick up his phone. Prentiss took one glance before spotting a second man with the same red and black tux. She approached the man, this one a little larger than the one they previously approached.

They went through the routine with the church's service worker, Hector. "Oh, I wouldn't have seen anyone, I was busy helping the director with tomorrow's funeral preparations in the basement."

"_The director_, were you with him the entire time?"

"Sure was, the guy didn't want to be alone, said the basement was haunted. Can you believe it? A grown man scared of ghosts. When we were finished I went back upstairs, about thirty minutes before the majority of the guests started coming in. Philip was with him last though."

"Philip? He didn't mention leaving his post…" JJ muttered to them.

"Yeah, he left to go get extra chairs with the director, we were worried that the benches weren't going to be enough. Popular couple, huh?" he smiled and shrugged.

"Right, well thank you. Do you know where we can find the director?"

"_He's looking for the grounds keeper_."

The three agents left the church once more with another lead. Garcia sighed when she checked her phone again. Nothing. "I'll try calling again…" she muttered disappointed, she could see Hotch and Rossi coming back from the yard empty handed.

The phone rang again in Garcia's ear, the familiar ring tone echoing from somewhere nearby. She knew it to be Reid's, she had set it the one and only time Reid had let his guard down around her and his phone. Playing as the 007 theme song it caught everyone's attention. She had threatened Reid if he changed it there would be photo shopped pictures of him all over facebook and she meant the devilishly erotic kind. It happened to be the same thing she had used to threaten Morgan with.

Prentiss snapped her vision to the noise before it switched to voice mail. She raised her hand to point confused and hesitant at one of the doormen they had just talked to. She partly choked on what she was trying to shout, but _Philip saw her and bolted first_.

Hotch only took a _second _to understand what was happening, both he and Rossi busting into a game of tag with the suspect. Garcia and JJ were the only ones not breaking out into the chase as they watched Prentis tail after the three of them.

Aaron swooped in first, a heavy tackle, hitting the ground running nearly knocking the wind out of both of them. He had the male suspect pinned under his strained force by the time Prentiss and Rossi were over head helping.

"Why were you running Philip?" Prentiss hissed as she picked up the dropped cell phone, she clucked her tongue annoyed confirming it was Reid's. She turned the phone around to show the background of the screen, a picture of everyone on a rare bar outing Reid attended.

"You have some explaining to do." Rossi announced the obvious.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch dug his knee into the man's back.

"_Where he belongs_!" Philip snapped back with resistance.

Everything had happened almost too smoothly, too conveniently to be real. Instantly Garcia was on her phone once more calling for a police escort, shortly after she then sent a text message to Morgan's cell. It was apparent Reid didn't miss the wedding on his own accord.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

Suspense story wouldn't be the same if I didn't. BUT! You have your criminal now, you're welcome. 8D Can anyone guess the weapon used?

**Love your Jeggy**


	5. Missed Messages

What We Want; Chapter 5

████████** Missed Messages ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

Hotch and Rossi were eyeing one Philip Cortez behind glass. Garcia had rushed back to the office, a good three hours from the church. She took a total of five seconds to storm her way into the building and roost in her swivel chair. Her _wrath _was directed towards the door man, her concern for Reid fuelling the fire under her fingers as she typed away.

"Philip Cortez…" she grumbled past the description of the lanky man. "Here we are, moved from Rochester three years ago, two speeding tickets, looks like there's a partially filled out union for marriage, his signature was on it… but it's incomplete with out a spouse's name… oh wait, looks like Dianna Mario, who turns out to…" she mumbled over her head set, "to have married a different man named Thomas Jordan. The two look to be expecting a child, currently living in Buffalo, moved there three weeks ago. Nothing else on his background."

Garcia's report finished, a few minor details before the profile was put together. Hotch crossed his arms and looked to David as someone entered to hand him a folder. Aaron hummed placing things in order.

"So were looking at a man who was rejected, and now recently was triggered from his ex-girlfriend's new relationship. His love loss leading to his psychotic break, but why Reid? What does he have in relation to have provoked abduction?" Rossi shook his head and clutched the small file Garcia had instantly faxed them, "_let's find that out_."

David opened the door to the one way mirrored room. He paid no attention to the glass knowing Hotchner was where he had left him. He closed the door behind his entrance and walked around the table. Rossi flopped the yellow folder on the cold table. "Do you want to start, _or should I_?"

There was no comment or indication that Philip was ready to say anything.

"Let me guess, your wife was cheating on you, but you were too stupid to notice? You were going to happily marry her, but something went wrong. She ended up with some other guy, probably someone you knew and trusted. I can see why you'd be upset, but when you found out they were married with a kid on the way, I bet that sent you over the top, huh?"

Philip scowled not enjoying the recap of his humiliation. Nothing was said and David continued. "Day after day you fantasised about all the weddings you attended, that one day it'd be your turn. Things didn't happen like they were supposed to, did they?"

He paused to let Philip maul over the story, watching him twitch as he remembered everything. The dark eyes looked everywhere else other than his intimidator, his short dirty blond hair was becoming ruffled the more the man ran his fingers through it.

_Finally_ he snapped. "**She was supposed to marry me**!" he emphasised each word by stabbing his finger onto the table. "She-" he choked on his pent up emotion, "she ran off with _my _best man."

"So you thought you'd take your anger out on Morgan's best man?"

"**No**!"

"**Yes**! That's why you kidnapped him, it's why you had his phone, why you lied to an FBI agent about your involvement with Reid."

"No! You don't understand!"

"Then what? What don't I understand?"

"**HE WAS GOING TO**-!" Philip raised his voice instantly trying to stand, his arm chained to the table preventing any further actions.

"What?"

"He was going to do the same thing to the groom as mine did to me! I did them a favour, he wanted to run off with the bride and leave the groom standing in front of everybody, _alone_! I couldn't let that happen to someone else. _I did the right thing_!"

"You abducted a human being!"

"**I did the right thing!**"

David relaxed, he had to let the rising anger release. He had the confession to put the man away, now he only needed one more piece. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"**Spencer Reid**, the guy you kidnapped!"

"_He's where he belongs…_"

Behind the glass Hotch pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. Only Garcia had returned to base, the rest of them were at the police station, soon to be heading back to the church.

"We got a confession, Philip doesn't have the stamina to haul a body too far, he wasn't armed with any weapons, search every inch of the church and near by sheds or storage. Anything that Philip might have access to." He hung up, Rossi standing to leave in the next room. They met each other in the hall, no words needing to be said as they slipped into action.

███ Space ███

Morgan had loaded up the car and within an hour had arrived at the airport. Check in took around another thirty minutes before they were sitting in one of the rows of red chairs at the gate. Handbags under their chairs, Rachel curled up next to her husband. She could tell Derek was antsy that his phone hadn't rang once.

She _prayed_ it would go unnoticed until they were in Hawaii. She feared Derek's workaholic tendencies would _ruin _their honeymoon. She had been planning and waiting for nearly a year now, she couldn't _afford _to lose him. Friend or not, _Reid wasn't her concern_. She knew Morgan wouldn't be able to leave a man behind. She just _prayed_ that once in Hawaii, he'd forget.

"Babe, want a coffee?" she offered pointing to the drink and food stand. Morgan offered a half hearted smile, nodding. She patted his hand and stood up to fetch something to keep her husband's mind busy. Her back was turned to him for no more than a minute and Derek started to check his pockets for his phone.

Derek wore a ghostly expression as he found his pockets empty. No. He didn't leave his phone in the tux, did he? He panicked and checked his pockets once more. Shit, shit, shit! He fumbled for his bag in a hurry. He had to have brought it! _He had to of!_

His hands finally felt the familiar touch of the small device, _yanking_ it out with _immense_ amount of relief, _it was here_. He frowned at the item, not remembering when he had put it into his bag or turned on silent mode. Just glad he had it with him, he turned it on. He checked the battery afraid it had died, but sure enough it lit up and sang to him. He hadn't remembered turning it off.

Beep after beep the messages popped up only now announcing their arrival.

**'Haven't found him yet.' **-Garcia.

That wasn't any help.

**'Doorman had Reid's phone, caught him with it!' **-Garcia.

What? Things started to click into place as to why the man might have had his phone. His heart rate threatened to beat up and out of his throat as he dared to look at the next one.

**'WE HAVE A CONFESSION TO KIDNAPPING!' **-Garcia.

Reid and kidnapped were the last two words he wanted to see together. It happened to be the kid's specialty. If he wasn't already a target, he'd purposely put himself in the way of harm if it meant saving someone. They all would, but this was _Reid! _Reid, the guy who barely hit the right target with his gun. Reid, the guy who looked frail enough to be snapped in two by anything larger than half his size.

**'The guys are heading back to the church to look for Reid.' **-Garcia.

This wasn't happening. They had the guy, but Reid was still missing?

**'No news yet.' **-Garcia.

"**No**, _no, no_. _Hell no_. Why Pretty-boy… why him?" Morgan muttered and took a shaky inhale. He moaned as he recalled all the negative things he had thought. The distrust he had against his friend only moments prier. His head lowering into his hands.

He should have known better. The cell phone slipped from his white knuckled grip. He felt himself leave his surroundings as conflict erupted from inside. _He knew Reid wasn't like that_. He knew that Spencer was almost too _innocent_ if not incapable of purposeful deception. Oh god, why didn't he clue in earlier, he could have done something. He could have helped prevent his best friend from going missing. _It was all his fault._

The rumbling of the plane pulling into the gate, the voice over the intercom announcing the boarding procedure, nothing was getting through as Derek went through the motions of grief._ He had let Reid slip through his fingers_. He was right in front of him and then gone. _Reid was gone. _That thought alone broke his heart and pissed him off all at the same time. **Damn it!**

Derek drew to his feet, Rachel returning from the coffee stand. _Coffee. _**Reid. **He couldn't stand it. He left his carry on bag at his feet as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Derek, baby, what's wrong?" a highly nervous Rachel asked a little more than concerned as she felt her husband shaking with arms around her.

"Honey, Rachel? You love me, don't you?" Derek muttered almost afraid of his next move.

"O-of course I do sweetheart… What's wrong?" she drew back, careful not to spill either coffee or tea.

"It's Reid. I need to go, _something's happened_."

"**Derek**!" Rachel exasperated, "we're _two steps _away from getting on a plane! A plane we're going to be on together, _to our honeymoon_. I love you. I love you so much, but I'm starting to doubt if you're really with me here."

"Rachel… _please_…" Derek begged shaking his head and eyes wounded.

Rachel shook her head disbelieving as tears started to well in her eyes, "**Really Derek**?"

Derek was silent, his eyes down and brows pulled together as he accepted his punishment.

"Fine… **Fine**!" Rachel's voice quivered as it got louder. She drew an uneven lung full and slowly let it out. "**Derek Morgan**, I'm deeply, madly in love with you. I'm going to get on that plane, it's your choice if the seat beside me is empty or not, _but don't think for one minute_, that if I have to fly to Hawaii by myself…" She hesitated for a second, drawing the courage to finish what she started, "_don't you dare _think that you have a place beside me in the future if you leave me now. Just let your team handle things…"

Morgan avoided eye contact, taking in and hearing everything. He knew what he was doing, what he wanted to do, what he should do. He hadn't listened to his gut the first time, he wasn't sure if he was able to make the same mistake twice.

Rachel pressed the paper coffee cup into Morgan's hand. "I love you…" she gazed into his eyes one more time, tears finally slipping over cheeks at the betrayal she was feeling. There were other people to take care of this. This was their time, it's why she turned his cell phone off. She turned and wiped her face with her free hand.

She bent over and picked up her travel on bag before boldly walking away. She didn't look back no matter how much she wanted to. To turn around and plead with her husband to reconsider, to put them first instead of work, instead of the grim world that attached it's self to her man.

Each step seemed to echo in his ears, Rachel disappearing down the tunnel into the plane. His weakened knees sank him into the seat behind him. He didn't even realize he was holding the cup of coffee until he heard his cell phone buzz once more on the seat beside him. Placing the coffee down he checked the message. Garcia thought they might have found him. It gave no more away and he closed his phone.

It took him a long moment, staring at the black frame of his phone, the last call for the plane shrilling through the waiting room before he stood up again. He picked up his carry on bag and took a deep breath.

He glanced around quickly, he was alone. He glanced at his phone in hand, clutched it tightly to his chest, and slipped it into his pocket. He had made up his mind. New found strength in his legs he pushed himself forwards heading towards the only thing that filled his head.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

Next chapter is all about finding Reid and what ever state he might be in! Will Morgan's head be filled with Hawaii or Reid! Omgosh, this is so much fun! 8D

**Love your Jeggy**


	6. Nine Hundred Times

What We Want; Chapter 6

████████ ** Nine Hundred Times ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

"**Nine hundred forty six**." he breathed as easily as he could. Just keep counting and stay calm.

"N-n… nine hundred forty seven…" How much longer? If he reached a thousand, would he run out of air?

"Nine… hundred… forty eight…" Stop thinking about it!

"Nine… hundred…" The digger from before, maybe ge was just passed out.

"Nine…" or maybe he was dead.

He let a whine slip his lips, certainly not the first time it had escaped either. It felt like hours, possibly a whole day? Reid's arm was shaking as he lifted his wrist up. He tried not to touch the walls to remind him where he was. _It's not like he could forget. _

The light on his watch offered a dim reality, the time flared in front of his eyes in a blinding blue. It had only been eight hours and twenty minutes since he'd been inside this case. Heaven help him, it was only 6pm.

A shuddering breath and a whimpering moan released when the light on his watch timed out. He wanted so desperately to keep the space lightened, to chase away the fear that came in the darkness.

The darkness was the unknown, a concoction for danger that gripped his soul and threatened to crush him. His chest started to feel constricted once more as he tried not to hyperventilate again. He silently pleaded someone would come for him. To see Morgan one last time. It's all he was going to ask for and then fate could do what ever else to him it wanted. Just. Once. More.

"Nine… hundred… forty nine…"

████████ **From the Author ████████**

It's terribly short, please forgive me. Small filler until I can think without feeling like a drill is forcing it's way into my skull. Night.

**Love your Jeggy**


	7. Second Hand Confessions

What We Want; Chapter 7

████████ **Second Hand Confessions ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████ **

Rossi and Hotch walked in long strides side by side as they reached the waiting room. The police station was quiet for the small suburban area they had traveled to. None of them were ready to admit what was really happening, already two members down within the last eight hours. Morgan on his honey moon and Reid still missing.

"Emily and JJ are on their way back to the church grounds. They'll have a head start, but we can't _just go _breaking down doors. I'll have Garcia locate the director's address and meet him to get access. We might need his assistance in figuring out what Philip had or didn't have access to.

If we're lucky, Reid wont be too far from his trail."

David stalled both their steps as they came to the exit. He frowned and shook his head, something still bothering him. Something wasn't right with their profile on Philip. "Reid never actually knew the bride well enough to be visiting her before the wedding," he stated almost out of the blue. He couldn't hide his doubt of the situation, the fact that something was missing in their evaluation.

When Morgan had announced he had a girlfriend they weren't the least bit surprised. When he announced they were engaged almost everyone laughed and thought it was a joke. When he finally wore the ring to work everyone gaped with mouths open. When he moved into an apartment together everyone finally got over the shock and celebrated.

Needless to say there were rumours. The worst one floating behind the office doors was that Morgan knocked the bride up. It never reached Morgan's ears thankfully, but even his team mates had wondered if it were true.

Aaron paused to relay the information and concluded the same thing. He knew her about as well as they all did, or rather, as much as Garcia could dig up. Reid wasn't exactly the best socialiser and probably knew Rachel the least. They had a few group outings where she had been invited, she seemed like a shy girl, maybe a bit clingy?

"Maybe Reid resembled the man Diana ran away with?" Aaron provided.

"It could be, but there must have been something Reid did or might have said to attract Philip's attention. He could have picked anyone fitting that description in the past. There has to have been something else to provoke him?"

"If that's the case then we need to find out what it was."

"I'll stay here and interrogate Philip for some more answers, it wont hurt to have Garcia check up on any reports of missing grooms men with relation to the church, there might be a pattern."

"Right. I'll let Garcia know and head out to the director's to get his cooperation." David nodded and turned back around to return to Philip, the duo splitting to go their own ways once more.

Hotch moved to take out his phone again as he pushed open the station's door. Out side the air seemed crisp from the stuffy office inside, the sun heading down. He noted the haze of shadows covering the ground, it would be a matter of time before night fell. If they didn't find Spencer at the church then they might have to wait until morning before they'd be able to continue.

"Garcia, I need you to do something for me," he began, leaving David behind, the task to dig out more details from the criminal.

███ Space ███

Philip sat irritated in the stiff and cold metal seat. He didn't fully understand why he was here. He had done a good deed, saved a marriage, and a groom. There was nothing to regret and he smiled to himself.

He knew they'd never find him. He wasn't going to give the location away even if they tortured him for it. _Everything_ was set out that in approximately twelve hours; the best man, who would have stolen the bride, would be lost forever. The groom's man would be pressed into the earth with the world crumbling around him. Let him repent for his crime.

The door to his left clicked open to reveal the same man who had questioned him earlier. His face became twisted with distrust. He'd never let them win. He'd have his revenge for all those years he'd suffered.

"So Philip," David began sitting back down in front of the obviously displeased male.

"Mr. Detective…" the man growled back.

"Call me David," he replied with out responding to the other's attitude.

"What do you want? I already told you, I saved the wedding, now let me go."

"Not so fast. I want to know how you knew Reid and Rachel were going _elope_?"

"_That's simple_," Philip sat up straight, this was what he wanted, to gloat about his revelation, "I was minding the door for the few people who were coming early. Now, I knew there was something wrong when this guy-"

"_Reid_," David interrupted.

"Yeah, this Reid guy. _Anyways_, I was helping some lady with her seat when he came running up. It was obvious he wasn't late or anything, then he started looking around, like he was searching for someone. It was at that point I knew what was going on…" Philip grinned, relaxing into his story.

"That's when _you knew _Reid was going to meet the bride?" David asked to make sure.

"Yeah, it was _obvious_, he looked pale and panicked."

"Reid _is_ pale and it was a big day, it could have been a mistake?"

"**It wasn't**!" Philip hissed at the doubt in his words.

"Alright, so then what happened?"

"Then the groom cut him off."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah. He talked to him and what ever he said seemed to deter that Reid guy's motives."

"So, Morgan met Reid in the church and then Reid…"

"_He left_."

"So why go after him?"

"_Because_ I knew, _I knew _he'd try again, I couldn't let it happen."

David sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe the man's delusions. Reid had left, there would have been no conflict at this point. It very well could have been just a psychotic snap in the man's mentality, the pent up anger that made him attracted to Reid.

"There's only one flaw in your reasoning," David added to frustrate the man in question.

"**What's that**?" Philip spat. He had thought this man was on his side for a minute, he grumbled while putting his guard back up.

"Reid hadn't known Rachel _long enough_. Reid and Morgan are coworkers, like brothers, that's why he was a best man and why I can't believe that he'd have any motives to be in love with Rachel. So you see, you **kidnapped **an _innocent _man."

It was silent.

David almost wondered if Philip had even heard him until he suddenly _chuckled_. It was a chilled and curt laugh, one that slowly collected volume until the man was hysterical. A _little more _than concerned, Rossi got to his feet eyeing the man and wondering his mental stability.

"_The groom_, **the groom**!" Philip recalled, mocking the words between laughter. "**I love the groom**!" he called in a high pitch, his mimic of a more feminine one. His cackling dulled enough for him to grin devilishly at the detective.

"Those were his _last_ words before I left him to **die**," he confessed.

David's eyes widened at the discovery of something he shouldn't have known. He wasn't the _only one _informed of the youngest member's confession as the door suddenly **flung** open. A figure blew in like a whirlwind and slammed a fist _hard _into the man's jaw. David jumped into action as he hauled the muscular man off of the criminal.

"**Morgan**, get a hold of yourself!" he bellowed at him to gain his attention, to take it off Philip who was nursing a bloody nose. One sight of the groom and detective protecting him, his eyes shone with excitement. The urge to instigate even more became too much for the unstable male. He started to _taunt_ the newly married man who seemed keen on finding his friend too much.

They were fags, he shouldn't have been helping the groom, he should have been helping the bride!

"**No, no! I love you! Don't get married**!" Philip cried like a wailing idiot still mocking the words he heard Reid yelling, fabricating them just a little to see the darker male fume with uncontrollable rage. He broke into another fit of laugher even with the blood dripping all over his shirt. He accidentally inhaled his own red cells into his lungs when laughing and started to choke.

Morgan's eyes had _fire_ in them. He had repossessed the car they drove to the airport all before the rental agency had time to pick it up. He had his mind on the man who had kidnapped his best man, _his innocent little Reid_. He had gotten the coordinates from Garcia. There was no time to waste with blind searching. He _wanted_ the answers and he had been willing to do _almost_ anything for them.

Morgan had arrived not long ago, showing himself into the tinted closet of the interogation room. While lurking though the one way mirror, watching a mad man laugh, he too had snapped.

Rossi yanked Morgan by his shirt, grasping the material until he got a firm hold of the man. It wasn't an easy feat to gain the upper hand over a trained stud like Derek. Still, he somehow managed to shove the enraged man out the door and face first into the cement wall.

"**Calm down**! _Just calm down_!" he yelled into his coworkers' ear, the struggle swaying a little and the words repeating a little softer.

Morgan's breathing thundered in his lungs as he tried his best to ease out of the blind rage he had released. It took almost three minutes before he was calm enough for David to relinquish his hold.

"What the _hell _were you thinking back there?"

Morgan shook his head, he couldn't answer, he _hadn't_ been thinking.

"What are you doing here, you're _supposed_ to be on your honeymoon," David opted for a different angle.

"I couldn't leave Reid behind and missing," he huffed in reply.

Slowly Derek turned around to face Rossi, his expression one of pain and remorse. David could still hear the terrible words that Philip echoed. He felt them both fall to a stand still. If Philip had any ounce of sanity left to actually be right, then things would make much more sense. He knew he'd have to question the kid once they found him, but if Morgan was here and not on his honeymoon, how would Reid feel?

"Morgan, I think for both you and Reid, you need to be off this case. You have to go catch your plane, be with your new wife, and leave this for us to finish. Having you hit the suspect wont help anyone."

Those words weren't enough to stop him as Derek shook his head. "No. I won't let you. Reid's missing because of me, _me_, Rossi. You can't tell me not to go looking for him. I can't do that."

"And I can't have you running around like this either."

"Come on Rossi!"

"Morgan, do the word _suspension _mean anything to you?"

Derek stared down the man before him. He knew what he did was wrong, but he- Reid- he loved him. He had loved him all this time and the suffering he must have put him through. He had to find Reid and make things better. He had to apologize for all the things he did to hurt him. Morgan turned to storm away.

"We don't know if what Philip said has any truth to it!"

Derek paused. He'd ask that himself once he found Reid.

"If Reid really does care about you, you'll only hurt him more with sympathy."

He knew he would, but what else was he supposed to do? He huffed and barged onwards through a door and slammed it behind him. First he just needed to find Reid.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

FASKJDHDGF I have to say, revising this story makes me see how much excitement is in this. xD Dayum. Oh well, at least you all know that Morgan's head was filled with Reid. Might I add, 'his innocent little Reid'. Pfft.

I guess the next thing we need to worry about is how Morgan will take this new information. Will he stick around and get his answer or will he save Reid the humiliation of being found out? Of course the real question is, HOW DOES MORGAN FEEL BACK!

Oooh~ but then again, maybe they wont find Reid in time? Apparently they only have twelve hours to do so. The sky will fall very shortly on our dear little Reid! Hope Morgan and the others will make it.

**Love your Jeggy**


	8. Hide and Seek Prt1

What We Want; Chapter 8

████████ **Hide 'n Seek - Part One ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

Please note that the statistics listed for Reid in this chapter are bogus.

████████ **Story ████████**

Over at the church's location; Prentiss and JJ were standing in the dark by the time Hotch pulled up in the black vehicle. He pulled in; not caring about the yellow marked lines on the ground, or the organized parking slots provided. Only one other car was tucked safely within the lines, the one the girls had taken to the destination.

Aaron opened his door, almost too fast to put the car into park as he slammed it closed. On the opposite side of the car another man hopped out and shut the door behind him. He was a heavier set man, missing a bit of black hair on the top of his head, he looked a little tired being dragged back to the church.

"Director Richard, this is FBI agent Emily Prentice and agent Jennifer Jareau."

"Call me JJ," she offered and the man nodded.

"Sorry to hear about your man. I heard that one of the grooms men was unaccounted for, but I hadn't expected it to be an FBI agent that ended up kidnapped. Does this happen often?" he asked almost curious how a FBI agent was abducted in the first place.

"Dr. Reid isn't the type to use force, it's more likely he had been subdued from the perpetrator holding a weapon," Hotch defended. He had to admit, the kid had an aura that screamed 'pick me'. In the past he'd made the effort to stick him with at least Morgan or himself for his own good.

The director hummed as he dug into his pocket. He removed a key ring with a single key attached to it. "Still, to think that Philip did something like this…" He was disappointed in the man he had trusted. Thinking to himself, if he had been accompanying the younger to get the chairs, then maybe a man wouldn't be missing.

"The church really doesn't have many doors that have locks inside. We have the basement, funeral morgue, the front doors, the grounds shed, and the garage locked up tight. Right now we have a funeral in the morning so there is a man currently resting in the basement. By morning he should be fully thawed for his last performance, the beautician comes around six tomorrow."

Richard inserted a golden master key into the entrance and unlocked the doors. Prentiss pressed her way in first, scouting out the area she knew to be the main entrance hall. It led straight to where Morgan and Rachel married each other merely hours ago.

JJ followed close behind as she recalled the wedding, a cringe at hearing there was a half frozen, dead man in the basement. It was very rare that finding bodies in the basement of a crime scene was a good thing, it had a bit of twisted humor to it.

"There's no rooms above this, like an attic?" Aaron asked as he noticed the high ceiling.

"Well there is, but it's mostly just structure and files. We have the history of the old church all on paper documents. It was just five years ago that the new building went up and we switched to computers."

"We'll want to look it over just as a precaution."

"Look, I understand, your man is missing, but Philip didn't have access to the attic, is it really necessary to go snooping through every room?" the older man protested.

"Director?" Aaron paused half way through the door to the church, "when you sent Philip to go get the chairs for the reception, did you give him a specific key or did he have his own set?"

"Ha, I'm the only one who had a set of keys… I gave him…" the man fell silent for a second.

"Director?"

"Uh, no, I just remembered, besides my spare master key there isn't another one, so…"

"You gave him a master key copy?" Prentiss piped up after getting only so far before she needed access to a locked door. The man was only able to nod to the woman with a sudden on slaught of shame for his ego.

"_In short_, Philip had access to _everything_."

"Emily, JJ, take the attic. The director and I will go to the basement, when you're finished come join us and we'll search the morgue.

Emily and JJ nodded silently and swooped past the man once he pointed to the now unlocked door to the attic. Richard turned to the opposite door beside it and pressed the master key into the slot. A turn and click, he lead Hotchner to the basement.

██ **Space ██**

Reid had stopped counting long ago. He looked at his watch as another two hours had passed. He whimpered at the sensation between his legs and lower gut. He instantly thought up three statistics about holding his bladder.

Every time you held your bladder, the muscle tissue around it constricts sometimes causing abdomen pain. This puts pressure on the bladder and strains it even more. One of eight people experience a torn tissue due to holding it too long.

His thoughts weren't very comforting and he gasped and hissed at the growing discomfort. He had to urinate badly, yet refused to soil his pants. If only he had a bottle or something equally convenient to release into.

Reid knew most people didn't consider a victims basic needs aside food and shelter. Many forgot to even consider the state of victims locked in confinement without means of sanitary extraction.

Even in suspense novels or rather any, did the characters have the need for bodily functions. He understood why, but to him it made it slightly less believable, harder to engross himself with the plot. He did live his own novel of a life as it was In fact, there were so many health risks to urinating in this little box right now, that the ammonia smell after holding it in for so long would be what got him sick first.

He stared into the dark. He just had to _believe_ that someone would come for him. Someone would come for him in time that he'd be saved from wetting his pants, from dehydration, suffocation, everything he was going through. He prayed someone would come, and _soon_.

"Hotch…" He'd find him, he would be leading the charge to find him for sure.

"Garcia…" He remembered his cell phone was missing when he woke. That sweet and wacky gal would be all over those cellular waves.

"JJ, Emily…" the duo would surely be worried and looking all over for him.

"Rossi… Morgan…" he murmured losing his concentration. He started to wonder if those beautiful faces would ever be before his eyes again.

He tried to shift with out putting pressure on his bladder. Wiggling to get feeling back into his ass, his lower half almost completely asleep from laying so still. He didn't want to move, to touch the containment he was in, to know the enclosed space would only seem smaller if he did.

"I'm here..." he rasped, "I'm _right here_, please find me..."

████████ **From the Author ████████**

So this had some personal oppinion in it. I love reading Reid-nappings or other dark themes for fanfictions of other types... but no one ever seems to break into details of what a "two day" holdup would do to someone. Fantasy is great, but why not add a little grim effect by reminding the reader that, yes, they're struggling with a lot more than just being scared of their abductor

Think about it when you read your next fanfiction.

**Love your Jeggy**


	9. Hide and Seek Prt2

What We Want; Chapter 9

████████ **Hide 'n Seek - Part Two ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

Both Aaron and Richard had sorted through closets and storage bins that lined the walls of the compartment in the basement. It was a room used to house the smaller items, pedestals, microphones, lighting equipment. The things that were effortless to haul up the small flight of stairs or the more valuable things that shouldn't be placed in a storage garage.

Next he checked the sound room, the small studio for a DJ to replay music into the halls above. Nothing, there was nothing here.

"There's nothing in the attic, but papers." Prentiss and JJ waltzed into the basement, dodging a bin that their leader had pulled out of it's place. "I told you…" Richard muttered disliking the fact that they were ignoring him after forfeiting his time.

"Yes, it was just a precaution, we still have three other building compartments to check." Aaron persuaded the team to continue.

Next was the morgue.

██ **Space ██**

Reid was stirring about in the coffin once again. He couldn't sit, or rather, lay still anymore. He was trying his best to hold it, he really was, but it was starting to hurt that he actually feared it would burst. He groaned, falling silent as he thought he heard something echo in the distance. _Was that…?_

**There it was again!**

"H-_hello_?" he rasped, realizing too late this task also hurt to fulfill.

██ **Space ██**

"It's locked…" JJ stepped aside impatiently after the door wouldn't open. Reid was in need of them and they were waiting on a fat man to waddle over with a key. Nothing against the guy, but he could move a little faster!

Richard popped open the door using the key and all members paused. The room was a little chilly, the cold likely to prevent the decomposing body to continue it's process. Then again, it was a basement.

As the door swung open the three agents carefully approached, Emily flicking on the light, a florescent glow blinking to life and slowly brightening the to wall and floor to ceiling, it was all cement.

There were a few tables, cosmetic tool boxes spread about, a larger garage door to the far back, and a drain near the middle of the floor. There was nothing of much importance other than a walk in vaulted door that likely held any other waiting patients to the morgue. The more pressing one, dead centre of everything. There in the middle laid none other than an unmoving coffin.

██ **Space ██**

"Help…" Reid offered with a near mute whisper. Maybe counting and crying out loud had not been the best thing to have passed his time with.

██ **Space ██**

"Hey!" Richard protested as Hotchner stormed over to the coffin to lift the lid. There was no doubt in his mind that he had to look inside. Something urged him, begged him to. He felt his stomach whirl at the thought of Reid being stuffed dead or alive inside. His hands reached out and an arm caught his.

Grim eyes turned to assault the bulkier man. "**Let go**," he warned, determined to open it with or with out approval of the director. The wider male flinched, instantly withdrawing his grasp. It was clear that his opinion wasn't wroth a dime.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

I'm not sure if I portrayed the adrenaline properly in the first half or if the second half had enough suspense? Maybe I should spare Reid the humiliation of soiled clothing. Pft. NAH.

These short chapters I've wrote really save me time in revising them. LOL.

**Love your Jeggy**


	10. Letting Go

What We Want; Chapter 10

████████ **Letting Go ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

Aaron lifted the lid, slowly, _hesitantly_. He feared the worst, that Reid would be found instead of the nameless person that should be inside. The director wasn't willingly to remove his hand without Hotch's curt command. The male later told off with a threat to imprison him with Philip for the duration of the investigation. It had helped, but the man hovered over his shoulder still.

Emily and JJ stepped around as Hotch rested the lid back down. They hadn't been able to see who was inside the box, however Aaron's face gave away nothing. No good nor bad expression crossed his face as they both wanted to ask and yet couldn't directly.

"Hotch…?"

"**Keep searching**."

████ **Space ████**

Spencer Reid strained to look through the dark, the crack in the coffin, his mind franticly playing tricks on him. Had he not heard something after all? No, he had, he had. He wasn't losing his mind, his wits. It's all he had, he couldn't lose them now.

"Help…" he rasped, "_please help_…"

Again a shuffling noise…

A squeak?

Pitterpatter.

Reid wanted to cry in dismay. It was a rat, a field mouse, _some sort _of rodent he couldn't be bothered to analys anymore. An unintelligent animal that wouldn't understand the situation he was in. His hope and prayers had been answered by a cruel joke.

It served as a reminder that at this time and moment, he was more pitiful than the four legged pest.

Reid shook his head, lolling it back and forth with a groan. This wasn't happening. He wasn't here. He couldn't understand what he did to warrant this sort of punishment. Was it that wrong to have feelings for his friend?

Was this a sign that maybe he shouldn't have thought deeper into his distress at Morgan getting married? If he hadn't, _he wouldn't have _rushed over to him, he wouldn't have set of a psychotic man, he wouldn't have to be here.

He was starting to _regret_.

"I can't…" he whimpered and stared up to the black space above him. His emotions had been rang through and now he was at a loss.

"What will happen to my mom…?" he asked out loud in hopes someone or _thing_ would guarantee her future. There was no one but him. No one to write her letters, to tell her they loved her, to wish her better. No one to pay the bills for her treatment, no one to follow her progress and urge her on silently.

She wouldn't have her only son, _only still living blood relative_ that cared about her desperately, to take care of her. Sure there was his father, but he had left them long ago.

"What about the Fletcher sisters?" A case he had been reviewing for the last two days, the one that his team needed help finding. Morgan was going to be absent for at least two weeks on his honeymoon. He couldn't leave his team hanging.

Who would correct their miscalculation in mile radius of a city? Who would replace him? Was he replicable? He could only hope not. To hope that maybe he was useful regardless of his over zealous explanations.

_There were other things_, things like the girl behind the counter at the coffee shop. Maybe she would worry about him if he stopped coming daily for his triple shot, extra sweet, java? The one he drank before going to work, pouring the more bitter cup of no name blend they provided in the staff kitchen.

And what of his landlord that sometimes confused him with her own son. What would she think if he _never_ returned to have dinner with her again? She was stubborn, sometimes loud, and occasionally confused. Who'd be the one to help her bring in the groceries or help organize her rentals with honesty?

All the things swirling in his head and he stopped to notice not one _fact_ or _statistic_ was in sight. He had nothing coming to his mind. Not a single thing as he filled is thoughts with everything in his life he'd miss. It scared him to know he no longer had his logical rambles to save him. _Where had they gone in his time of need_? Everything was leaving him, or perhaps he was the one leaving everything?

He didn't want to give up, give in, turn his back on what he had and yet he did. The pain in his side from the need to urinate, the fear of being stuck in this coffin for another day, then another, and another. He was coming with terms with his fate.

It was only getting hotter inside the coffin, his heavy breathing filling it with carbon dioxide regardless of the crack or the cool basement he was in. There was as much light as there was hope, and to be frank, he was holding onto less and less of it every second that passed.

There was only one thing left to do.

_Cry. _

Cry for the things he'd miss; the things he'd never be able to do again, the people he'd never get to say goodbye to, the books he still wanted to read if only in a different language. Forget love, he could live with out it at this rate. He'd only experienced it a couple of times and none of them ever turned out, why he thought this would be different, he hadn't known.

Fine. If that's what _they_ wanted. He'd give up on Morgan. He pulled in a shuddering breath as he willingly let sob after sob release. He no longer had to listen to himself hold down the noises, the muffled whimpers. They were loud, agonizing cries and shouts.

Dignity set aside, pride wiped from the betting table along with everything else, he'd let it all out. Not just the tears, but everything. Face drenched regrets, knuckle white hopes, he let it go all the way to the soaking and warm feeling spreading around his crotch and the musky smell it brought.

Spencer Reid had released everything he had, prepared himself to give everything up and then let it go. He felt empty and the only thing that reminded him he was still alive was the dull throbbing of his skull. He closed his eyes, tired, willing sleep or death, which ever came first.

He was no longer here.

No longer worth trying to save.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

Poor Reid. Think you'd want to be saved after finally giving everything up, sanity and all, soiling yourself in the process? Im on the fence. Good news, it leaves more for mental torture to ensue!

I tried adding a little Hotch/Reid implied the last few chapters to those who thought of it, totally didn't think about that pairing until recently. What fun. 8D

**Love your Jeggy**


	11. The Difference

What We Want; Chapter 11

████████ **The Difference ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

Morgan had slammed one door, _two_, and was working on his third as he got back into the sports car over due to be returned. He was fuming even after venting out his anger on the objects in his way. He lifted his right hand and clenched it. On his knuckles there was a red scuff mark left over to remind him of his temper. He wished he'd hit the bastard harder.

He put the keys into the ignition, but was stopped by the ringing of his phone. He didn't really want to know who was calling him now, but the ring tune gave her away. He was almost going to ignore it, but rationizing he knew he needed to pick up.

"Hey Baby-girl…" he answered, sounding a little more dejected than he even thought he would.

"Derek Morgan, don't you Baby-girl me. What do you think you're doing?" the voice rang in his ear and held authority over him.

"I wish I knew," he admitted with a sigh. He honestly did.

"Rossi called me, you want to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," he defended himself.

"Ah, see that's where you're wrong, my sweet."

Morgan's attention slowly shifted from the keys dangling just under the steering wheel to the phone held to his ear. The woman had a way to sooth his nerves with her playful banter. He frowned and gazed at the interior ceiling. He was filled with so many sudden feelings, so many questions, and so many worries.

"Garcia…?"

"Yeah, babe?"

He had to gather himself. The more he thought about it the more frustrated and helpless he felt. He was a profiler. They had to respect each other and try not to step over boundaries, but he should have seen something, a hint! Reid wouldn't have said anything, that's who he was. He had been so wrapped up in himself, his marriage. He knew that this was his time, a time for he and Rachel, yet he felt so guilty towards Reid. He didn't know how to sort out his feelings.

"Hypothetically?" he began.

"Yes?"

"If I said I loved you, but you were still with Kevin?"

"Hmmm, I'm thinking sandwich?"

As much as he respected the Penelope and Kevin couple, he did not want to be part of that! One, Garcia was as close as a sister. Two, it was Kevin. Three, it was all just so very, _very_, wrong. Still, the woman managed to force out a grin from underneath all the other emotions.

"Forget I even said anything," he smiled and shook his head as if it would dispel the terrible images floating in the back of his eyes. He'd gotten his answer even with the horrifying image he had received. He thanked Garcia for being herself, the ever strong, reliable, and amazing person she is.

Her magic keyboard skills and open heart. He loved her with all his ability, but it was definitely a family bond. It was clear to him exactly how he felt about her and Reid. They were different. Aside from gender, it was obvious what Garcia meant to him and then what Reid meant to him.

Reid was more of a best friend than a brother. He was that one kid that just made the day go by faster. Amused him and never let him down. He was the type that encouraged Morgan to stand up for and protect. He might be just a little more over protective now that he was missing than before. He also loved Reid, but not like Garcia.

He wasn't sure what that had meant.

"It's getting late…" Garcia interrupted and brought him back down to earth.

"Has Hotch found anything?"

"Nothing new, they're still searching the property. I'm sure if you're a good boy they'll let you help?"

"I'm not so sure about that, Baby-girl."

"Trust me, Rossi wouldn't have called me if he was going to tattle."

"Alright, I'll call you as soon as I get there." "I know, be safe."

████████ **From the Author ████████**

Okay! So I actually did a bonus chapter. Peters206 made a comment on Morgan's POV. I originally planned on saving it for the finale, but I couldn't wait. It's just a small chapter, well if you can call it that. Looking back I've noticed that some are less than 700 words and others are nearly 2000 words long. I feel guilty for making them so short, but I feel awkward stringing more than one scene together at a time. Oh well, a second update tonight anyways for those who were wanting it. ;O

Please comment in both chapter 10 and 11 update if you have the time! I love reading them and sometimes it inspires me to write more like this one.

**Love your Jeggy**


	12. One of Two

What We Want; Chapter 12

████████ **One of Two ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

They were exhausted, had searched and searched, even when Morgan arrived to aid them the partial team wasn't enough to turn over Reid's hiding place.

Prentiss and JJ had to question Morgan as to why he wasn't off with his newly wed wife, but Hotch and Derek were too quick to continue the scavenging hunt that the words rolled off their shoulders with out answer.

Their eyes followed the two backs of the men leading the hunt. There was no real need for Morgan to give them an answer to his arrival. They knew if it were their choice, the time when family was thick no matter the false blood ties, was the place they'd be found at as well.

It was nearly two in the morning now. They had gone over the garage, the shed, and the entire grounds once more. All they concluded was that the ground's keeper was missing along side the lawn mower and broken bits of wood. They had found a broken chair leg with fragments of blood splatter, ones used less than twenty hours ago at Morgan's wedding.

Morgan sat down at the parking lot's curb. He stared blankly up at the haphazardly parked SUV Aaron had driven. He could picture the few people at the far back of the church that had ran out of seating room on the benches. The kind and friendly faces watching as he ignored his instincts that something was wrong. Now it seemed like everything was wrong.

_It felt wrong to love __**two **__people at the same time._

He cared for the dotting, mother hen like woman Rachel was. The type he could see having children with, and getting old. His tendencies to flirt were kept in check, he was better mannered than when he was hooking up in bars. She had given his life that extra meaning to it, the one were coming home wasn't to be greeted by the empty house.

Reid was nearly the opposite of that. When they touched, it was his reassuring hold on the younger's shoulder or a pat on the back. Reid's fumbling fingers even when passing along the profiles of victims or handing out coffee cups when not at the office. There was always goofing around, playful and excited banter. Most of the time admit-tingly it was Reid rambling on about something and Morgan back commenting it, but they would always smile. Reid could smile no matter the harsh reality they faced everyday and it was contagious.

The prospect of Reid and he being something together perked his interest, that was why he was picturing Reid in less than decent situations with himself. The stress of Reid missing, the element of proposal, the fact he was already married. All the what if's. If he was given the opportunity to save either Rachel or Reid, he wouldn't be able to pick. Something like that surely meant more than the confused feelings he was dealing with.

He loved them both. Had a natural urge to protect and treasure them both.

"It's not your fault."

Derek's sulking had taken a detour into a maze of endless twists and turns. His thoughts rampant that he hadn't heard Hotchner approach him. Dark eyes looked up at the man, despite the firm expression placed strategically on his face, those eyes were begging.

"Garcia called, she booked a hotel not far from here to stay the night. We can't keep searching with out further leads."

He wanted to argue. He wasn't giving up yet, he was just taking five minutes to clear his head. He was ready to continue looking for Reid. He stood to stand beside Aaron, feeling the weight of his tired body protest. Nothing more was said as the two filed into the SUV.

Derek rode with Aaron while the girls followed behind them. They would drop off the Director and go to the hotel. They'd sleep for a few hours, rest, and regenerate. They'd get back up, they would go over everything once more. They would check in with Rossi to see if anything else came up. They would find Reid.

That reassurance was all he had to tell himself to pry his unwilling mind from the church's grounds, to the hotel, to his while he laid there, his mind still focused on Reid. He wondered if his new found affection for the man younger than he, was maybe a reflection to Philip's confession.

He didn't want to believe it, but things change when someone tells you they love you. Albeit, Philip told him, not Reid himself. He didn't want to be the type to be so wishywashy.

He heaved a sigh. They would definitely find Reid.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

So, for the next chapter Im sure we find out where Reid actually is and then the race against the clock, because something additional is fated for our little genius. I personally think it's devilishly brilliant, but I might be biased. ;O

**Love your Jeggy**


	13. Clock Strikes

What We Want; Chapter 13

████████ **Clock Strikes ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

Rossi watched Philip from behind the one way glass. The man had kept talking about how Reid, their innocent little genius would be dead by tomorrow. Well, tomorrow was **now**.

The team had no leads, a silent culprit, and no time to waste. They shuffled into the room, Morgan and Hotch leading the small assembly. Nerves were being tested as they glared down the man who had taken their youngest.

They still had a plan.

"**Six thirty**, let's do this. You did what I asked?" Rossi glanced to JJ. A nod answered his question and he stepped out of the small room, leaving everyone else behind. It didn't take long for him to immerge from the other side of the window and take a seat in front of Philip.

"_Still here_, huh? Can't find your friend?" Philip taunted.

Rossi glared the man down before he spoke, "this is your last chance Philip. If something happens to Reid, you'll be charged for murder. An official at that. You know what's going to happen to you?"

"_I don't care_."

"**Where is he**?"

Philip crossed his arms and avoided eye contact. He glanced up at the clock that read eight and he grinned. "Looks like you're too late anyways."

"Why's that?" the man relaxed into his chair as if not believing the criminal.

"It's already _eight o'clock_. You're too late. Maybe if you didn't sleep in so leisurely, you could have saved him about an hour ago."

On the other side of the glass Morgan's teeth clenched. He was tempted to march right back in there and punch the bastard once more. Maybe knock that confident expression off his face for good. The last hunch to finding Reid within a set time was more important. He'd do it later.

"Reid's likely still alive." Hotch offered the team, interrupting Morgan's seething.

"I set the clock in the room an hour and a half ahead." JJ offered.

"That leaves us with thirty minutes before what ever Philip has planned."

"**It is on a timer,** we can still use that. He's not dead yet. How would I kill someone if I wasn't there to do it myself?" Emily asked out loud.

"Suffocation?" Morgan piped up, head focusing back on the real issue.

"A mathematic person would be able to average the time it would take to use up an enclosed space's oxygen, but it would always vary by the intake and outtake of the person using it. Our criminal doesn't seem smart enough for that, but he seemed confident that Reid will die at seven o'clock," Hotch dismissed.

"What's that leave us? It'd have to be natural timer, like sewer gates. Philip doesn't have a partner and no trigger." Emily offered.

"I'll call Garcia to look up anything with in the area that is triggered for seven o'clock today. See if she can dig anything up."

████ **Space ████**

Reid wanted to sleep. He wanted to vanish from the world, the smell, the feeling, the difficulty of breathing. He didn't want to end his dreams, but a terrible rumbling, an Earth shaking vibration woke him. At first he couldn't understand what was happening. The sound was too deep, gruff, mechanic. There was revving, like an engine. Then it occurred to him, **people**, _there were people outside,_ **above him**.

"**Help**!"

He had to inhale a terrible oder, his own urine, a musky smell invading his lungs. He almost gagged if not for the need to survive over powering him. He felt like he was swallowing sandpaper, his voice wasn't very deep, but scratchy and wavering. He tried again regardless.

The motor's outside proved to be his downfall. What he could only expect to be large working equipment out roared his voice. The men surrounding the building probably never heard his cry. They might be wearing earphones even. He whimpered as the motor's slowly gained volume. He was sure they were nearly above him now.

Reality was becoming more and more clear to him. He was going to be buried in a construction site. It was the only thing he could think of.

Surely the man who had attacked him wouldn't dump two bodies in a place where there was high traffic. An abandoned and soon to be flattened building was most likely the answer. He could almost picture the yellow tomcat bulldozer, or the arm of it crumbling the upper part of the building. It must be an older building too. These days it was all about explosions to take down dwellings other than homes or structure that were weak enough to plough over.

He gasped and let out a whine as he felt a tremor shake and rattle the chains around him. The hurtle that encased his escape. He hadn't meant to, but he started to cry once more. He was going to die this time, not from embarrassment, not from suffocation, and not from head trauma. They were going to crush the last bit of him left.

He had prayed,

he reminisced,

and he said his goodbyes to the world silently as he listened to the world around him crumble.

████ **Space ████**

"Looking, looking…" Garcia scrambled through the data that splayed across her screen. Her boss on the other end of the phone held out the device on speaker with Rossi in attendance. They all hung on the hope that the all knowing diva pulled off a miracle and found their missing loved one.

"I got a hit from the community office affairs! Construction site, old church, corner of Davis and Walker street, two blocks from the abduction location… all of which is cemetary. Oh.. this can't be good guys. Hotch, it's demolition… scheduled for this morning. That fits, right?"

It took Derek all but three seconds to whip around, storm at full speed out into the police's parking lot, jump into his rented sports car and put the keys in the ignition. Rossi had been hot on the man's trail, climbing into the car in time for the motor to roar to life and the gears to switch to drive.

Aaron and Emily were soon spotted leaving the police station as Derek floored the petal out of the lot. All disregard to the speed limit and Aaron behind him, it looked like the two men were engaged in a chase with each other.

Luckily for Derek the streets were nearly empty as workers already were arriving at their offices, the kids were already at school awaiting the bell, and Garcia the wiz she was, navigated the green lights over head to prevent further injuries as the two cars flashed by homes.

It wasn't until they spotted the yellow construction tape, the crew, and the equipment from the other side of an abandoned playground, if you could call it that. There was a wooden church building, paint flaking and wood rotting away.

The curch was in bad condition. It was slanted, but what scared Derek, _terrified _him the most was the corner of the building the men had already started to pull away and remove. What were the chances it was the support wall they were taking away?

Rossi had came to the same conclusion, _however_ what _scared him _the most was the man _beside him_. The grass ridden lot in front of them that housed a swing set and sand box suddenly wasn't an obstacle anymore to the driver.

Rossi let out a yelp as Derek defied the curb, the car hitting and jolting up and over it. The handle above his head was clasped tightly in his hand as the word's 'holly shit' entered and left his train of thought before the blaring of a horn, their sports car horn, tore through the lot.

Behind them Hotchner and Emily watched the car rip through the lot. Aaron wished to follow, but the safety of Emily and the SUV was at stake. He'd have to circle the lot before reaching the site.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

Yeehaw! That thrill, that action. Can you feel it?

So that was my devious plot. I don't know, I liked it, did you?

BTW, your comments about my Pms, I've fixed this. I hadn't realized. I'd love mail, requests to follow what happens in the sequel or perhaps oneshots you might like to request? I look forward to anything you have for me, especially reviews! Those make me happy to read.

Oh and... **Happy 60 Favs! **

This fic before the start of the revision has had 60 favs, 95 comments, and 65 alerts! I'm honoured. **heart**.

Those of you who comment on the chapters, I dearly hope you join me for the second part to this story, or what I've been calling the sequel. Right now I see this fanfiction ending on a disapointing note for some of you. Buuuut, just wouldn't have that same effect if I went on.

**Love your Jeggy**


	14. Lost and Found Prt1

What We Want; Chapter 14

████████ **Lost and Found - Part one ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

The sports car slid to a halt, trying it's best to brake on the dirt. Derek hardly had time to put it into park let alone turn off the motor as the mistreated vehicle finally stilled in a cloud of dust. As he got out he could hear Hotch's sirens around the corner.

It was mostly out of curiosity the workers paused their duties to watch two men fumble out of the two door car. A scrawny man with a yellow hat came rushing in front of the site screaming. His words fell deaf to the FBI agent already running towards the half collapsed church.

"**What the hell's going on, you can't be here**!"

Rossi put his hand out to block the group's leader in following Morgan angrily. It was a shouting match over the still running machinery and the man's face was becoming red in frustration.

"**FBI!**" Rossi snapped and pulled out his badge. He didn't approve of the attitude the other male was hustling and trying to push over. As if the badge leapt out and smacked him across the face the man's roars silenced. It was replaced with a disbelieving look, then by puzzlement.

"**Shut you crew down, this is a crime scene, have your men turn off their machines and walk away!**"

Still confused by all that was happening, a SUV on the other side of the site adding to the chaos with flashing lights. It occurred to the man that this was not a joke and that it was apparent that the issue was urgent. He nodded and spun on his heel.

Staring back at their boss, the first men who paused started a chain reaction. It started with the man in charge who signalled with a cut throat and holler to shut it down. The two men who had shovels in hand, gloved and wearing helmets turned to the few who were closest to the building. They too signalled and called to their coworkers the orders they received.

In one fluent moment the entire area fell in a hush as everything shut down.

Morgan's voice was calling out to Reid, whispers between the collecting workers, and the birds above them were the sounds left behind. If you listened intently, the far off road held more sirens heading for the exact spot.

"Paramedics are on the way," Hotch announced as he jogged over to the crowd Rossi had gathered.

"Morgan's already headed to the location, do we need statements from these guys?"

"It wont hurt, have Emily and JJ follow up on them, send the workers home until we can process what's still standing. If we're lucky, it's not buried under what we couldn't save, wait for the paramedics to arrive and have them ready _when _we find Reid."

With his role of leader fulfilled, his orders given, he rushed over towards the building. Morgan was still calling out to Reid with either no answer or a not so good one. He circled back around to the front of the site facing the road and SUV.

"Hotch, the entrance, do you see another door?"

Aaron looked up from the crouched position Morgan was in from what once was the front door of the church.

"I'll check, and Reid?"

"Can't tell, no answer."

They wasted no time in pronouncing extra syllables as they worked. Aaron was circling the lot trying to find remains of an exit path, Morgan trying to pry away a fallen beam from the warped and crushed front doors.

"Mr! You can't go in there, we've already knocked out one of the support beams, it'll-"

Hotch finding nothing slipped back around to find Morgan gone. From what he could tell the building already looked like it was leaning enough to give way. He hurriedly nestled in front of the hole Morgan had wormed his way into. The man must have bent himself three different ways to sneak through the split and busted door.

"Morgan! The walls, it's ready to fall down, _find Reid _and _get out_!" Aaron knew by now not to stop Derek, the demand to have him leave the building pointless.

Inside the distorted church Morgan rolled his eyes as he feverishly pushed past fallen obstacles. Like Hotch had to tell him that. He didn't even reply as he moved further into the building. He was sure he cut his arm and leg up from climbing over all the shattered wood and glass, but he still hadn't found Reid yet.

His heart was up this throat as he neared the side of the building mostly in tact. There wasn't anything here. He called for Reid again with still no reply. Fearing the worst, that he had just climbed into a trap, he started to head back out the way he came. His feet landed on a terrible creaking board, his breath catching as he froze to the spot.

Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall. It was running through his head like lightning as the entire structure shivered. His eyes followed the dried and splintered wood floor to the cracked and damaged walls, all the way to the hole filled ceiling. Sometimes action before thinking was his downfall.

Plaster and dust fell from above and into his face as he grunted and stepped to the side, trying to free his vision. Next his legs were giving out under him as the floor broke away, his arms catching himself before he could fall further than knee deep in the void he created.

_There was a basement._

Eyes irritated, walls still standing, and new hope was what Morgan was left with. He swallowed, dry and somehow sandy tasting. He called out. He wasn't going to give up on Reid. If he wasn't here than he would already be lost. They were the finest working team there was and he'd be damned, damned if they were wrong!

However, there it was, a soft moan coming from under him.

"I found him!"

████████ **From the Author ████████**

I did it again. Hate me or not, but I think I love inflicting anxiety on you all... D8 So hold your breath, it's about to end!

I'm breaking this up into two parts. I'm just way too tired to finish this and I figured it was put together so I might as well submit it before the holiday.

Happy Holiday!

**Love your Jeggy**


	15. Lost and Found Prt2

What We Want; Chapter 15

████████ **Lost and Found - Part Two ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

The three words echoed, but he wasn't sure if the three words ever reached Hotch waiting outside the church.

**I found him.**

Derek had almost given up, he was heading out of the building when fate crashed him through the floor. He pulled his leg from the board he snapped, sitting secured on the leftover and still intact floor. He pulled the miniature flashlight from his pocket and shot the beam of light down into the hole.

It was difficult to see with the dust he had kicked up, a rank smell wafting from within. A cocktail of metallic blood, mold and congested air, mixed with a hint of musk. It all seeped, slowly past his nose as it's only escape. If that wasn't enough to ward Derek off then the fact that he might not be able to climb back out with Reid was added to the difficulty.

He started with prying the few extra boards around the hole away. Large enough to fit himself comfortably down. Morgan didn't have time to call for an escape rope, the place was about ready to cave in on it's self any second.

████ **Space ████**

Reid rolled his head with little strength in him. His throat and mouth were dry, but at least the noise wasn't vibrating through his world anymore. Perhaps he was already dead? He moaned, nope, it still hurt so he wasn't likely dead yet. He humoured himself that at least when he did die he'd have somewhat of a burial. Granted, not the way he had pictured it.

Considering that coffins were meant to withstand pressure from the ground caving in over it, he assumed his fate was to slowly suffocate once he was under the 'where ever he was' basement. All his last second 'brighter side of the coin' spirit went out. He felt hate. The, Doctor Spencer Reid, hated so many things and it took him dying to realize it.

He hated Derek for not liking him back, Rachel for taking him away, the unsub for putting him here, his team for not looking for him, and all those people who had taunted him or hurt him in the past. They all were being hated to his dying breath in regret and dismay.

He didn't have time to think of anyone else he hated, loud banging upon the coffin of what he assumed would be debris falling on him started to rattle. Strangely his sudden bout of hatred left and all he felt was empty. Like he was giving up. It was already over for him anyways. He was so far gone he swore he had even heard Derek's voice himself. He wouldn't open his eyes, there was nothing to see, Derek wasn't there and he was about to die anyways, might as well slip of the ends of the earth while he was still feeling groggy.

████**Space████**

Derek slammed the metal shovel against the lock and chains. The dead body behind him had it beside his corpse when he had climbed down. It had startled him, had there been a second survivor, he'd only be able to retrieve one at a time. He berated himself after for such a selfish thought.

"Hold on pretty boy, I'm here!"

He didn't get a reply back and it distressed him. He smacked and hit the coffin harder until finally one of the chain links gave way to the abuse. Derek scrambled to unwind the chains, the snake like object falling willingly away now that it was unbound.

The floor above him creaked and Morgan paused. He heard the building whine as it was trying it's best to stand longer. A clatter above him almost let Morgan's life flash before his eyes, luckily it was only Hotch that appeared. Some how the man came in after him as he shouted for Morgan to hurry up and leave.

He yanked open the coffin and looked over his Spencer. There was blood caked to his head, matted with his shaggy hair. There was a damp spot in the man's pants and a smell circulating around it. His clothing was dirty gravel, his face smudged with it as well.

Morgan wanted to shake Reid, make him open his eyes and reassure himself the kid wasn't actually dead. Instead he cradled the younger man's head gently before picking him up and hauling him over his shoulder like a log, fireman style.

"Morgan!"

Derek grabbed the out stretched hand as the captain pulled both of them up and taking Reid so Morgan could fully fit back through the hole he had made. He didn't let Reid leave his arms for long as he hurriedly took the man back before shouting for Aaron to move.

"**I got him Hotch, go!**" and the church crumbled in.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

Dun dun dun. As always I'll never leave you with anything less than a cliff hanger.

I'm a bastard I know. ;O

Ps, go read my oneshots! I'd love for them to get as much attention as this story has. Thank you everyone. ;3 Here comes the ending.

**Love your Jeggy**


	16. What We Want

What We Want; Chapter 16

████████ **What We Want ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

████████ **Story ████████**

He felt soft pillows shape around his head, it felt nice and comfy. The temperature was a little cool, but there was also a warmth found around his shoulders and draping over his body. He couldn't feel the dampness between his legs or he smell that he had expected. Well there was a smell, but it was more like cleaner or sterilizer.

"Reid?"

He groaned in displeasure at his own name. He had no idea who was talking to him, almost didn't want to find out, all he wanted to do was sleep. Was that too much to ask? Memories of the coffin rose to replay behind close eyelids and he quickly found them opening. If he wasn't hallucinating, then everything pointed to one thing.

His eyes stung instantly and recoiled under their thin layer of protection. Of course the first thing he'd see was scolding brightness from the overhead square lights. At least he wasn't inside a coffin.

He tried again, this time slowly, it was still painful to open them and he squinted unsure at the blob of shadow beside him. He could only assume it was either friend or foe, foe being a doctor. Although he was one himself, he sure disliked personal visits, first hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been assaulted and stuffed in a coffin?"

He could almost hear the smirk growing on the other's face. He knew enough by now to tell that it was Hotch's voice hovering beside him. That, he was grateful for, nothing worse than waking up to a hovering stranger.

"What time is it?"

"Almost three in the afternoon, you've been asleep for about a day now. You had a concussion, doctor says your motor skills might be a little off for a couple of days, but nothing damaging. It was a good thing you were laying down after he hit you."

"What was I hit?"

"A chair, one of the spares from the wedding."

"Oh…"

There was a moment of silence as Reid finally became comfortable enough that his eyes were open and scanning the room. Sure enough, white walls, white ceiling, white bed, white, and more white. One of these days, just for the hell of it, he'd like to see a different coloured wall other than white or yellow.

"Did you know that doctors use colour therapy for sick patients? Usually yellow helps sooth illness, but when perfectly healthy people are exposed to the same colour, they have the opposite effect and start feeling ill."

Aaron nodded more than happy to see his co-worker being his usual self. At least there was no damage mentally so it appeared. None of them would have been able to handle the weight of guilt if their genius was no more.

He'd suffer the one thing he was so proud of and yet none of them did anything, even though they were so nearby to help. Just as Reid recognized the self berating expression on the other, Rossi appeared behind the curtain separating someone else's bed from his own.

"How's our undead doing?" he attempted to clear the air. It had caused Reid to frown, either from the misuse of the word or the joke in general made from his trauma. Likely the first, he mused before he continued, "how are you feeling?"

Reid offered a timid smile. He knew what was coming. The team one by one would show up, ask the same question separately and he'd have to answer them all over and over again. "I'm fine, really. I'm a little thirsty, but overall intact." Well, he knew one team member who wouldn't be showing up… no, wait?

"Um… was I mistaken? I thought I heard Morgan earlier?"

Both Aaron and Dave glanced to one another and then back at Spencer. How should they tell him? It was a silent question between the two older agents as they some how adverted the question. They wanted to wait before touching on that topic. One that would surely upset the younger more when he should be relaxing.

"Hotch was here, but I just arrived. We had Philip in custody and the charges are going through."

"I'll be representing for you, there's nothing for you to worry about."

Reid knew that Hotch made it his job to protect them in court as well as on the job, but he could read rather well that they were avoiding the question. Hesitantly he tried again.

"Who found me?"

"Philip gave himself away, he seemed rather set on the time of your death regardless of the fact he was in a prison cell. It didn't take long to figure out that the only thing was a construction site-"

"Wasn't the place already falling down?"

"We managed to get you out in time"

"We? You and Rossi?"

There it was, the cornered look in Hotch's eyes as he reluctantly diverted his gaze once more to David. Rossi found his voice first. "Reid? Philip… he mentioned something to us. Something about you and Derek. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

He understood and he swore his heart monitor picked up the pace as he fidgeted with the white material covering his body, the blanket suddenly at a loss of a few threads that were plucked.

Hotch stood to leave Rossi to explain, he was better at it than himself. He'd excuse his presence and would offer them drinks upon his return. Water for all. Otherwise Reid would stare them down, unhappy until his paws had a cup of caffeine be he brought back coffee and only water for him.

"Who… all heard?" The weak voice was barely caught by the older agent left behind, but he heard it none the less. He offered a reassuring smile, trying not to appear different to the younger.

"Just me… and Hotch."

"And Morgan? He was here, wasn't he?"

"He was… when we found you. He went in first after you and Hotch followed."

It took a minute before Reid had a frown on his face. So Morgan didn't go to Hawaii? He could see why, but to skip out on his honeymoon? The one he had been boasting about, painfully so, over the month and a half before the wedding? Did he ruin the wedding!

Reid looked up horrified at the sudden unanswered question in the back of his mind. This time he paled and looked to Rossi for help, an answer to his confusion and fret. So many things were running in the back of his mind. Did he stop the wedding? Did he ruin Derek's life? Did Derek skip his honeymoon for him? Was Derek okay? _Where was Derek_?

"Reid, calm down, it's only a little after shock."

"Where is Derek?"

"Morgan's gone. He left for Hawaii to go on his honeymoon."

David had anticipated a hurt expression upon Reid's face, but he was stunned to see that it had calmed the younger down. He was confused. If Spencer 'loved the groom' who was indeed Morgan, than why have such a relieved look? Was the after shock more than 'just a little'?

"Reid, you 'love' Morgan, don't you?"

As if the endless nervous twitching wasn't enough, a bright red started to spread over the features of Spencer Reid. He could understand the exasperation on the word 'love', after all, he had defined it himself once upon a time. It didn't mean he wasn't a little hurt. He had to fight the instant response of 'yes' from escaping and sabotaging himself.

"I… I said that to try to appeal to the unsub, but I- Well- you know… that's it, nothing more. Uh, it's like high school rumours all over again, huh?"

Lies. Rossi determined it before the kid in front of him even spat it out. He smiled all the same and relaxed into his chair. He could at least give the young doctor a break from his embarrassment. He nodded his head in understanding and looked over his shoulder to find Hotchner appearing with a small stack of paper cups and a pitcher of water. Following him were Emily and JJ.

As expected he had to answer them their usual questions and sedate their worry before he was left in peace. He stayed in the hospital another night before trying out his balance and coordination. He was a little wobbly when it came to multi tasking, but he was given the clear and was back in his apartment with frequent visits from the team to check up on him. Two weeks off, one for rest and one for evaluation. Not exactly fun, but he had time to mope over things.

He had to accept that Morgan was now married. That he and his wife were off on their honeymoon in Hawaii. That Morgan was loyal to his character in saving him, but then stiffed him right after without even a goodbye. That all he and Morgan would be, and always only be, was just friends.

He spent the first night home crying himself to sleep.

**End**

████████ **From the Author ████████**

READ READ READ READ!

Dont be upset. I know you likely skipped over all the footnotes I've left now that the story is completed, but be assured there is more! Head to the preveiw of What We Need in the next chapter!

I tried to make it look like Derek might have died in the church demolition, so I hope that's how it turned out? My mind is like mush right now and I feel I could have spent a little more time writing this... I really need to stop writing at 4am, but at least I waited and proof read it before publish. x'D Harhar!

For all of those friendship omly fans out there, this is likely the place for you to stop reading and accept this ending as the final.

For all of those who are cursing me out silently for not actually getting to the RxM mutual love, then stay tuned!

What your looking for next is called What We Need! This will be the second part to the story were all sorts of fluffy MxR will appear.

**Love your Jeggy**


	17. WWN Preview

What We Want; Story preview

████████ **What We Need ████████**

**Disclaimer and Summery;**

I OWN NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE MEDIA THEY ARE FOUND IN, EVEN IF THEY'D MAKE GREAT PETS.

What We Need's Full Summary;

Morgan has married a woman named Rachel, but upon their wedding day Reid went missing. After staying behind to help find his best friend, his wife who felt betrayed, went ahead of him. When they find Reid, who had been abducted by a psychotic and revenge ridden unsub, Morgan puts his feelings aside for his friend to join his wife in Hawaii as planned. Derek, Hotch, and Rossi are aware of Reid's feelings and trouble seems to be brewing with conflict. What wasn't planned was walking in on an affair with Morgan's newly wedded wife on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Morgan is surprised more than angry at her, but what does that mean for our one sided lover Reid? MxR

████████ **Sequal Preview ████████**

Derek stormed from the hotel, his hand throbbing from hitting the walls and doors along the way. His anger wasn't so much directed to what had happened, but more to his own annoyance of the lack of emotion following what he saw.

He had worked his _ass_ off, provided for his newly wedded wife, just saved his best friend from being buried alive, to come to Hawaii and witness this! This of all things! How was it even plausible for things to go from perfect to absolutely down right wrong?

So what if he missed a day of their honeymoon, did that give her any right to go sleep with the next man that showed up at her door? To have sex in their hotel room, their honeymoon suite, and to catch them in the middle of it?

**Who** the hell was this woman he had just married and **why** the hell was he feeling _relieved _about it?


End file.
